


It's just like high school again.

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating Disorder, Relapse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0





	It's just like high school again.

The world was spinning. Josh tried to make coherent thoughts but couldn't. It had been at least two days since he's drank anything and probably close to a week since he had ate anything. He felt so fuzzy. He was barely aware of his bed or the to thick comforter on top of him. He was only aware of his dry mouth and the dizziness he felt. 

He had probably lost a lot of weight in the last few days. With no liquids or food had his body in total starvation mode. It made him happy no matter how shitty he felt. Maybe it would kill him. He hoped that part would come sooner rather than later. 

He wasn't going to stop eating and drinking for this long but he had too. His mind screamed he was to fat all the damn time. He couldn't look at any of his body without seeing the fat. It started in high school but he got better the first time. Well kinda. He had almost died but his mother had forced him into the hospital. He hated the fear in his families' eyes and tried to get better for them. It worked for a few years. 

He had been better for three and a half years. With the fan base growing bigger it made him worried about how he looked. The thoughts that plagued him as a teenager were back again and at first he was only going to skip breakfast and workout a lot more. Maybe eat less fast food too. Slowly but surely he fell back into old habits and it got out of his control. It was getting harder to hide it from Tyler on tour but he managed. Or so he thought. 

He was glad for the month long break from tour. They had gotten back and week ago so Tyler would give him space for a few more days. He didn't know if his body would last that long and he was happy. 

Josh sighed and tried to focus on a point on the ceiling. He heard a knocking at his door but didn't answer. He used what little strength he had and turned to his side. He was now facing a wall that was blue and covered in posters. The simple movement exhausted him. He wanted to cry but he couldn't even do that. The knocking was louder now and he was pretty sure he heard a faint voice. 

Josh stared at the wall praying the person would go away. He had a sinking feeling that it was Tyler. He didn't need him. He just wanted to die. Why can't he just leave him alone? 

The knocking had stopped but was replaced by footsteps that were growing closer by the second. Josh started crying now but no tears came out as he was severely dehydrated. 

His door knob turned and there was Tyler. He looked in the room but said nothing. He drunk in Josh's appearance and sighed. Silently he hopped Josh was just sick but he knew that wasn't the case. He was sick but not in the way Tyler wished. He walked back into his kitchen and got some water and a straw knowing it would be hard enough to force down his throat. 

Walking back into the room he was met by Josh's eyes. They were glazed and empty. No words were said but Tyler sat on the edge of the bed putting the straw in Josh's mouth and finally his thirst got the best of him. He drank quickly and no words were said still. Josh's head was screaming at him accepting the water. He almost threw up immediately. 

Josh didn't realize but Tyler was crying as he watched his friend. He hated seeing his friend like this but knew there was little he could do. He knew he had to have Josh hospitalized. He pulled out his phone and left the room dialing a number. While it rang he remembered the last time Josh was like this and prayed he would get better. He knew Josh had been skipping some meals on tour but he thought that was because he didn't have time to eat. He was so stupid he should have noticed the signs. 

Finaly a lady picked up her phone with and a simple phrase her worst nightmares came true again. 

"It's just like high school again".


End file.
